


Worth Waiting For.

by stormguard798



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormguard798/pseuds/stormguard798
Summary: Leo has been waiting for quite a while; what should have happened a long time ago, finally did.[ColdRay One-Shot]





	Worth Waiting For.

    That morning, just like most other days for the past 5 years, I woke up to see the man I loved, both arms wrapped around his body, hugging him under the covers. The bright morning light had filtered through the curtains, casting the back of his head in an ethereal glow, the sunlight illuminating his brown hair a vibrant gold. I slowly shifted my hand over his torso, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with each deep breath and the strong heartbeat pulsating beneath - a heart that beats for me. Peering over him for a moment, I smiled as I saw that his eyelids were still locked, a blissful smile across his face as if he was dreaming about something wonderful. I returned to my position behind him, pulling myself in for one last embrace before slipping my arm out from under his body and getting up.

…

    I had just finished burning the third batch of eggs when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder spin me around. Facing his ruffled, just out of bed hair and his sparkling eyes, I jokingly tapped him across the head with the edge of my spatula.

    “Don’t do that again: if I was holding something slightly more dangerous, I might have ended up killing you.”

    Ray let out a peal of laughter filled with pure happiness. “Do you really think that you could? If I wanted you gone, you would be before you even knew it.”

    I opened my mouth briefly in mock horror, before laughing along with him. “You probably would. And I wouldn’t really mind. Good morning Ray.”

    “Morning to you too.” He pulled me closer against his chest, and I gently placed my hand behind his head before we were locked in a passionate kiss. Our souls entwined as one, it felt like I was on cloud nine for an eternity, floating high in the sky before reluctantly heading back down. Every kiss with Ray felt just like the first one: like we were a new couple blindly drunk on their love, so swept up in their affection for each other that they couldn't see any other possibility. And I had a feeling that it wasn’t going to end soon.

    "Well, aren't you excited for the big day?”, I said with a smile.

    "Definitely not more than you are, apparently," he smiled back. “You even got up early to make breakfast. How sweet.”

    “Well, I was planning to sneak out without you noticing. I wanted to surprise you with something nice. ”

    He slightly shook his head in resignation. “If you were planning to do that, maybe you shouldn’t be attempting to fill the place with the smell of soot. It’s rather conspicuous.”

    “Hey! These Earth-1 burners are really difficult to use, okay? They get hot really quickly, and they’re really hard to control.”

    “I mean, shouldn’t you be used to things that burn too hot already? I mean…” he shrugged as he gestured to himself, earning a withering glare and an eye roll from me.

    “Isn’t there some sort of Earth-1 tradition that you’re not supposed to see the groom on his wedding day? So haul it and get back to the bedroom.”

    “Actually I think that rule only applies to brides. So we can see as much of each other as we want.” He planted a quick peck on my cheek before peering into the fridge. “Well, I guess we still have enough eggs left. Good thing I bought extra when we went grocery shopping yesterday - glad to know at least one of us has foresight.”

    Ignoring my protests at his comment, he stepped behind me and placed both his arms across mine, resting his head on top of my left shoulder, tilted to face me. “Well, maybe you just need a little bit of help getting it right. I’m sure you can get there.”

    I grinned as I felt his strong chest gently press against my back, his calming warmth radiating with my own as he slowly leaned into me. “Okay.”

…

    10 minutes later, we both sat around the small table, forks at the ready as we slowly dug into the freshly made omelettes. “See,” I said between mouthfuls of egg, “This is why you’re my boyfriend.”

    “Not my dashing good looks?” Ray responded with a smile.

    “Clearly not. You somehow managed to make even terrible rations taste not so awful.”

    “One of my many skills, and clearly not one of yours,” Ray responded, a smirk on his face. “Why did you even try to make breakfast? You know you can’t cook - why do you think no one ever lets you in the kitchen?”

    I blushed a little, “Stop making me feel like an idiot, alright? I just wanted to celebrate the final moments of being a boyfriend.” I leaned back a little in my chair, “You know what? Next time, for every celebration we have, you get to make breakfast for me.”

    Ray replied, nodding, “Deal.” He put down his fork and briefly scanned across the room, a wistful expression on his face. “I still can’t believe that we’re finally getting married. I never thought the day I could marry another man could ever come.”

    “Well, that’s easy for you to say!” I responded, completely exasperated. “If you really wanted to get married, you could have just said yes when I proposed.”

    “Leo, you know that it wasn’t the right time - we still had so much work to do clearing out the remaining forces of the Reich.”

    “And how about 2 years later? They were mostly gone at that point, weren’t they?”

    “We had to help General Schott set up and maintain the government. You know that it was still too unstable for us to let up at any point.”

    “I know, I know,” I muttered to myself. “I know it was the right thing to do for re-building our world. I just…I know how selfless you are, constantly looking out and taking care of other people, and that’s one of the things I love most about you. It’s selfish, but I sometimes wish you’d just put me in front of all of that. In our line of work, every day is just so uncertain, I just want to make sure that our love is recognised in case anything happens. ”

    Ray took my hand in his own. “I know; it’s been hard for me too. Every night that I’m off on some assignment away from you, you’re all I can think about. And yes, we could both be here one day and gone the next, but regardless of life or death, you’ll know that I’ll never stop loving you. I want nothing more than to fall asleep next to you, to lose myself in those beautiful blue pools of yours - forever.” Ray squeezed my hand tightly, “At least we finally got there.”

    I turned away for a brief moment, attempting to hide the tears that were slowly building up in my eyes. “Through wasting two perfectly brilliant proposals, yes we did indeed finally get there!”

    “Hey!” Ray protested in indignation. “My proposal was still pretty good! It was perfectly romantic.”

    The touching moment now lost, I laughed in response. “How? You proposed to me while we were huddling behind the car and gunfire was raining over our heads. That is probably the least romantic moment to propose - ever. I, on the other hand,” puffing out my chest just a little more, proud of that memory, “did the whole deal with the flowers and a song; I even went down on one knee - twice. How on earth is yours even comparable?”

    “It was plenty romantic! Fighting together out in the field, always on the edge of death, it practically embodies our sense of adventure. Besides, it’s exactly how we met: destroying some Nazis with our amazing skills. Some things do never change.”

    “Is that seriously why? That is the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard - you know we can’t afford to lose our focus in the middle of a fight.” Despite my attempts to maintain a serious expression, I could feel a smile start creeping across my face. “And here I thought you were the sensible one in our relationship.”

    “I still am,” Ray replied with a smirk on his face. “Also, I just maybe forgot to mention to General Schott that we were taking a brief vacation to Earth-1 this weekend to get married. Didn’t really have the time for that.”

    “Doesn’t matter. You’ll be able to charm him into forgiving you anyway. Besides, we deserve a vacation after all of our hard work.”

    “You’re right, of course.” Ray’s eyes began to wander around. “Do you remember what time we need to be down at City Hall?”

    “Like, 3? We have plenty of time for some hardcore cuddling and making out before we go. We are on vacation after all.” I responded with a smile.

    “I thought that you’d never ask.”

…

    Frustrated, I attempted to unknot the mess I had made out of the length of black fabric around my neck for the third time in a row. “Ray, can you please explain to me why you Earth-1 people wear these fabric death traps again?”

    Ray called out from the living room, “They’re called a tuxedo, Leo, and they’re meant to make you look handsome, or smart, or something. It’s tradition for grooms to wear these when they get married. ”

    I shot back, “Well back on my Earth, we wear clothes because they are comfortable and functional, and not wear pants so tight that they’re making my voice jump up an octave.

    At this point, Ray walked into the room, still laughing from my previous comment. “Do you need some help with that tie? It currently looks like a tornado mangled it.”

    “Maybe. Just maybe.” I muttered as Ray stepped behind me, already dressed in an outfit identical to mine, fingers nimbly working through the knots in the fabric as he glanced at the mirror before weaving the tie into a neat knot and pulling it tightly under my shirt collar. “There. Don’t you look great?”, he said, patting my blazer-covered shoulders.

    “All thanks to my wonderful soon-to-be husband.” I turned around and playfully gave him a kiss on the lips.

…

    As we stepped into the chamber at city hall, hand in hand, I realized that, even five years ago, this was exactly where I was meant to be. All those late nights crying alone, all of the previous heartbreak, all of those twisted, broken, all-consuming emotions, every negative thought I'd ever had, all led to this moment, the singularity that would make sure I would never have to feel them again. My hand gripped even more tightly around his; I never ever wanted to let him go.

    “Before I begin the proceedings, do either of you have marriage vows that you’d like to share?”

    Silently nodding, I reached into my pocket and unfurled a small piece of paper. “I’m not a man of many words, so I’ll make this short. I love you. I have never once stopped loving you, and I will never stop loving you, even in death. From the moment that we first met each other, I felt this unmistakable affinity towards you, and with every passing moment that I spend with you, I got to know you even better for the handsome, intelligent, funny, amazing person that you are. I am just beyond humbled that you chose me to be your partner, and I look forward to the time we have ahead of us that I can spend learning and growing with you, loving you more every day.”

    “Oh wow…okay…” Ray took a brief moment to wipe away some tears from his eyes. “Well, so I didn’t write anything down, but I do have something I need to say. Ten years ago, when I was still a closeted teenager living in the South fresh out of high school, I could have never imagined that I would be here with the love of my life about to get married. And even though our jobs keep us apart at times, there’s never a doubt in my mind that you’ll always come back to me, because the bond that we have is steel forged, unbreakable. Leo, you have made my life richer and more fulfilling every day, and I am a better man because I have you. I am just so thankful that we finally can show to everyone what we’ve both known all along.

    “Thank you very much, both of you. And now, do you, Raymond Terrill, take Leonard Snart to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

    “I do.” A smile bloomed across Ray’s face, radiating back at me.

    “Do you, Leonard Snart, take Raymond Terrill to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

    “I do.” I briefly shut my eyes, trying to force the tears that were forming back down. I promised myself that I would stay strong, that I wouldn’t cry because I knew as soon as I caved in Ray would do the same.

    “Then by the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." It took all my willpower to avoid vaulting in Ray’s arms, and instead surged forward to give him the most intense, passionate kiss that I could muster. This man was my locus, the only person that really mattered. As we kept kissing, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, and my mind drifted in synchronicity with him. I felt as if we knew exactly what the other was thinking: Love. Just pure, unbridled, unwavering love for each other, something that we would never let go.

…

    As the sun sank beneath the edge of the horizon, the rosy reds and oranges slowly fading into intense purples and blues, we sat on the sand of a now-deserted beach, arms slung across each other’s shoulders while the newly-formed stars illuminated the darkening sky that hung above us.

    “You know,” Ray mused. “Even before I became a superhero, I’ve always wanted to visit California, the Sunshine State. Always thought that it suited me. Never really had the chance back when I was younger, too busy trying to help other people. Besides, I never had the money to travel. And years later, I’m finally here, with the man of my dreams.”

    “I can still barely believe it: I’m married. Married. Who’d have thought that the brash, abrasive freedom fighter would spend a Sunday morning lazily eating brunch? I've become so soft. ”

    “Guess it just took someone very incredible for you to do so.” Ray smiled at me.

    “Stop tooting your own horn: you’re not that special.” I playfully nudged him in the arm. “I clearly settled when I ended up dating you.”

    “Well, I guess it’s too late for you to back out now, isn’t it?” Ray gave me a quick peck on the cheek, causing me to grin and blush.

    We turned back to face the undulating waves, rhythmically ebbing and flowing out into the ocean of unknown. I never liked not knowing: I’ve always had a plan for whatever I do, and not knowing that next step had always been a terrifying prospect. But Ray…Ray is unpredictable. Ray is exciting. Ray is everything in life that I wanted, that I needed, the white to my black and the light to my dark, my missing half that now I’ve found finally completed me.

    “I love you, Ray.”

    “I love you too, Leo.”

     I tilted my head to carefully rest on his shoulder, and he let me. As the adrenaline from the day began to wear off, I closed my eyes let a faint smile across my face as sleep swept me away. This was where I wanted to be.


End file.
